


revelations

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, M/M, Narcissa is a good mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: “Mother!” Draco yelled as he stepped into the living room. “I’m gay.”Narcissa sighed and sat down her cup of tea. “Oh my.”





	revelations

**Author's Note:**

> for [draco100](https://draco100.dreamwidth.org)'s prompt 67: _rainbow_. as soon as i saw the prompt i knew i had to write something about being gay so here we are.

“Mother!” Draco yelled as he stepped into the living room. “I’m gay.” 

 

Narcissa sighed and sat down her cup of tea. “Oh my.”

 

“Did you hear me?” Draco asked, speaking far too loudly. He was quite inebriated. “I said I’m—-“

 

“I heard. And I know, dear.”

 

“You,” Draco said, tone defiant. He frowned. “You know?” 

 

“Draco, dear, you know I love you. But subtlety is not your strong suit. You’ve been decorating your room in rainbow paraphernalia for months. Not to mention all the long nights you’ve been  _ working  _ with Mr. Potter.” 

 

“We have been working!”

 

“Oh, I’m sure you have.” 

 

“Mother!” Draco exclaimed, his cheeks flushed. 

 

Narcissa rolled her eyes but then smiled at him softly. She took his hand in hers. “I’m glad you finally told me, Draco. It means the world to me that you trust me that much.” Tears started to gather in Narcissa’s eyes. 

 

“Mother?” Draco asked, panicked. 

 

Narcissa shook her head and smiled. “Nothing, my boy. I just love you so much.” 

 

Draco squeezed her hand. “Thank you for still loving me.” 

 

“Nothing could cause me to stop loving you. Never forget that. Now,  when is Mr. Potter coming over for dinner?”

 

“Hopefully? Never.” 


End file.
